Enemy Of My Enemy
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Part 1 of Four..A super crossover in the first part the main ones are Buffy and Twlight with references of True Blood and Heroes...From Willow's vision, Buffy and Angel go to the Forks help the Cullens but start events which leads to New Years eve 2010
1. Chapter 1

_**Enemy Of the Enemy**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part One**_

_**December 31, 2010**_

_**There was chaos running down the street as the humans who in history would against segregation of rights that everyone from black people to women who fought for equal rights. This group the followers of the Sun was on the street fighting familiar faces and new ones.. It was one hour before new years and Dawn had a ringside seat to it. One of her followers came in…**_

"_**Did you get the baby?" Dawn asked and didn't hear the answer. Buffy stood right there and at one point this would be a good thing but Buffy didn't see Dawn anymore…She saw Jessica the person Dawn was now. **_

_**Buffy walked to Dawn. "You can't stop me now. My work is done. You know if I had done this plan in the beginning the fight in the forks making Angel a lesser vampire wouldn't be necessary." Dawn said and Buffy responded, "I couldn't save Jessica, Dawn." "You could have!" Jessica as Dawn was known yelled back. "You could have save…me." Jessica said but Buffy still believe Dawn was in there. "You got the followers of the sun to try and take a baby. I think they are animals but there death are on your heads." Buffy said and Dawn giggled, "Yeah but they died for the caused and so Bella still has the baby. I feel sorry for it but envy it. No one is ever going to hurt her or him, who cares?" **_

_**As Dawn had her back to the window someone lept up and smashed through the window….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enemy Of My Enemy _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two(Seven Months Ago)_

_Willow woke up because there was a new threat. She was in Trumbull which is the new focus of the hell-mouth. She was tracking danger that was going on in Seattle and there was random killings. Something that mostly comes about during vampires being made. Willow didn't have it in her to tell Buffy again that she might have to postponed the wedding, again…_

_As Buffy laid in bed with Angel, she had a upcoming wedding in mind and then in the back was her rouge sister Dawn or as she likes to be called Jessica….Willow was in her driveway then she turned on the radio to hear more about what was going in Seattle. She had satellite radio. _

_Victoria had some help from Jessica who was looking for vampires to become more main stream. Her purpose was to get the Volutria interested in stepping in to a point where they want to kill slayers every one of them. So Dawn now Jessica point Victoria in the direction of who wouldn't be missed. _

_After the fight where Sunny-dale crumble into dust. She discovered her new power which made it possible that she could walk through realities. It was there where she opened up a repressed memory of another sister name Jessica who was killed in front of her. Dawn started to show sign of multiple personality disorder, she acted a lot like Faith and got into fights just to feel something. Dawn was making Faith look like a choir girl. Dawn didn't know what was going on and then it died down. At senior year, Dawn stepped out totally and Jessica stepped in as she created an attack on the student body with a lot of mogul vampires. Buffy and company fought them back, it was then Dawn now Jessica disappeared. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Enemy Of My Enemy_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

_First Alice told Bella that she will be grounded soon because Jacob will have Charlie's ear and then after that this is the important part. She talked about the moguls which are all ready here. The people they don't talk about, they made there own personal dogs that make humans into them and so more humans would get wiped out. A mystic conversion called the Hell-mouth would be created. The moguls would made from vampire and demon. When they bite, the soul dies and the demon takes over with all the memories. Alice told Bella about Sunny dale and how it's in ashes now. _

_When everyone was together and all lovers with the ones they would meant to be with. As well as Jasper within one hundred feet of Bella. Alice told everyone that Moguls are here and they haven't surfaced yet. She told them of an army that's coming to them in four days led by Victoria…Bella freaked a little. The new-born vampires on top of the moguls and another twist…_

"_There's more. August was one of the dogs and she was supposed to be fitted for someone else. She preferred dragon…" Alice said and Bella responded, "Dragon!" _

_Alice told them that help is coming and told of a slayer who specializes in killing moguls. Jasper added that this slayer might be good but she also must know how to fight a new-born. _

_It was then that Bella got a call and it was Jessica from her school. "What's going on?" Bella asked and with Edward in tow. Jessica was trapped by three moguls. Edward made short work of them and as Jessica got out of the car. Bella stared at her because she knew that Jessica was going to have questions and more questions…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Enemy Of My Enemy_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

"_Dominick and August had a beautiful girl named Eden who's a good friend of mine. She's have fifthy dog and half-dragon. August never understood how Eden could want to talk to, how she put it, the fifthy leeches…Just for the record leeches cure disease. So August left and Dominick has been parenting Eden. Dominick loves August and believes Eden could take out both us and the dogs. Dominick would rather have peace, Eden as well and then we got the morguls." Alice said and added, "Any questions." Bella had that look of too much information. "I was thinking of lace for my dress." Bella said and Alice laughed. After Alice told that story, Jessica was still asleep thanks to Jasper. _

_The following morning, a nice looking red Oldsmobile pulled up in the Cullen drive-way and Alice knew who it was even with her "gift." "Willow!" Alice said and gave her big hug. "Oh God you do smell good." Alice said and Willow responded, "You have problems. I have answers." Buffy came out of the other side of the car and the backseat out came….Angel. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Enemy Of My Enemy_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

_Alice glared at Angel and Angel right back at her. "Okay I know you have issues with him here." Buffy said and Alice responded, "No he's fine." "I'm here to help." Angel said and Alice responded, "I believe that too. However, I want you to meet me at your house our father has issues with you." Alice then began to walk and then Jasper came out then saw Angel there. Alice immediately touched his chest and that off switch that she knows how to flip in Jasper when he gets pissed or hungry came on. Jasper walked upstairs with her. "Is there anyone in history you didn't pissed off honey?" Buffy asked and Angel turned to her then said, "Only the people in that house." _

_Victoria looked over her army and Jessica in Dawn's body walked up. "Do you need more?" Jessica asked and Victoria gave her such a look. "How do you know I won't kill you?" Victoria asked and Dawn responded, "Because I would be dead all ready." "We will be ready soon.." Victoria said and Jessica made sure she navigated Dawn's body in the right spot so that Alice can't see her. Jessica looked in and saw Dawn fast asleep in her mind. _

_Willow was able to snag a house three streets away from Bella as Angel and Buffy made themselves at home. Edward and Bella would debating this whole situation._

_Edward told her that this someone had her scent and was stalking her. She needed to be protected and Bella agreed to that…She then counter with how she's not going to let him go hungry protecting her and they will think of something. Bella had the ring on the finger but hasn't set a date yet. As Bella and Edward entered the house. Alice, Jasper and the rest of the Cullen followed suit._

_As everyone was introduced, "So the voultoris made the vampires as rabid dogs in human forms to wipe humans out, make the hell-mouth and so that someone does there dirty work..." Buffy said and Edward asked how to kill them…Willow responded, "Your usual stake them through the heart works, fire or breaking the neck.." "They are a lot tougher but not as fast." Carisle said and Emmett responded, "How do we know who's who?" _

"_The Moguls as you called them will not be able to stand sunlight…." Buffy said and Alice then went off to another visual…"There's newborns here." Alice said and then Bella got a call from Jessica who was coming from school to asked what was going on. Bella told him who just called and Willow then gave her a pouch… "It has to be said by a human she knows but it's in Latin if it's said right then she will forget." Willow said and Edward agree to help her translated it _

"_They are going to attack tonight, downtown." Alice said and is agreed that the less exposure of the situation the better._


	6. Chapter 6

_Enemy Of My Enemy _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part SIX_

_Jasper was walking around with his Alice and they would in disguise. Alice knew this situation was dire but couldn't help every now and then making Alice small 007 like jokes. Jasper was amused but told his love to concentrate. Edward and Bella would walking down the alley waiting for someone to attack. Edward wouldn't put her at risk but they had so many people who would protecting her going this way divert attention then this would split the mob up... As a mob was forming following Bella and Edward but another part of them as well as some moguls followed Alice…_

_As Buffy was standing on the roof with Angel. "Quiet town." Buffy said and Angel responded, "It reminds me of.." Buffy gave him a look. "You would quiet in the car." Buffy said and Angel responded, "That usually happens when our wedding gets proposed." Andrew and Kennedy must have been working on the same wavelength while Kennedy withheld info about Fred becoming Illyria, Andrew withheld a lot about Angel and Spike's visit. Buffy was able to find a way to bring Angel, Spike and Illyria back from the dimension they have been hiding from after the black thorn. Willow then worked a spell that meant Angel keep his soul and properly propose to Buffy. _

"_Come on honey, it's not forever just until we saved the world again or another city." Buffy said and she kissed his Angel. Then the mob was closer to Bella and Emmett came out in front of them. Angel knocked down the moguls and it scared back the rest of them. "God job bro." Emmett said and Angel responded, "Thanks."_

_Alice and Jasper walked with the other part of the mob then it was Buffy's turn. Buffy had an easy time with the moguls a little tougher with the new born vampires but Jasper with Alice even those odds and that was it. "Impressive but you training on the newborns.. You've fought Moguls all your life, Newborns are entirely different." Jasper said and Buffy was stubborn but understood. _

_As Bella came out with Edward there was Jacob and the pact. Jacob thought he was sly in informing Bella about the threat coming to her. Bella surprised them and then asked why hasn't he returned her calls. Jacob said he had nothing to say and told them that a woman came to them about what was going on…The woman drove up to be Dawn A.K.A Jessica…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Enemy of My Enemy _

_by_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_Wow Jacob you're an idiot." Alice said and Jacob took that insulting. "I have to say sis you are brilliant and that means all of you. These vampires are going to expose you and I'm going to catch on video and make millions." Dawn said and Jacob was beginning to feel like a sucker. "That's why you.." Jacob said and Dawn responded, "Don't worry about it wolf boy, I talked to Victoria and I could keep a pet." _

"_This is Buffy's sister she's sick…" Alice said and Dawn yelled how she's not sick. She looked at Bella and then Edward. "Not my type very pale but I mean your not much to look at yourself, it fits." Dawn said and Bella punch her in the mouth. Bella then scream because she hurt her fist then several moguls came out to block Dawn. Alice shield Bella away and within seconds the pact with Buffy, Jacob and Emmett destroy the moguls. Dawn escaped. Edward and Jacob both ran to Bella then Buffy saw this wasn't going to help. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Enemy Of My Enemy _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eight_

_As they went back to Buffy's house, Bella's hand got treated and Willow looked at her favorite slayer. "A vampire and a werewolf fighting over a human, that's a new one." Willow said with a hint of sarcastic flavor.. "We haven't seen this August yet." Angel said and Buffy responded, "More fun…" Alice walked to Buffy and said, "I saw Dawn talking to Victoria she's given her this army. Dawn or Jessica has done things to lure them to Victoria." Buffy just shook her head and Alice asked, "Who's Jessica?" Buffy walked off and Willow motion for Alice that she will tell him._

"_Dawn was made by monks, she's a key and we had no idea about her power to go between realities. Buffy and Dawn have more sisters named Nikki and Jessica, one night her drunken dad comes home by the fact that he drunk too much, he kills Jessica.." Willow said and Alice is so horrified. "How was Dawn made?" Alice asked and Willow responded that, "When they made Dawn, they took an essence of Buffy and Nikki plus the spirit that didn't move on which was Jessica. Dawn met Jessica and remember what happened when they would kids. Dawn becomes an evil bitch." Alice heart hurt a little. "Buffy was trying to protect her sister. Victoria would have been capable of doing this, Victoria possibly exposing us but why would Dawn…" Alice said and Willow responded, "She think that the world should know since Buffy couldn't save her sister." Buffy and Angel took a moment as she still couldn't believe that Dawn was behind this. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enemy Of My Enemy**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Nine**_

_**Alice saw the next wave of things that was concerning her and then it made her even more jumpy…When she saw the end of it and Jasper was there… "Alice.." Jasper said and Alice responded, "Damn!" In the morning, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella walked in with Willow sitting there mediating and Alice just gave her a sad look. "Your okay." Buffy said with a wave of concern and Jasper gave her a look. "We're going to win but Angel might die." Alice said and Willow got out of mediation.**_


End file.
